


🍫

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	🍫

“你不该对金有谦那么笑的。”

林在范用拇指轻轻摩擦着朴珍荣的唇。

朴珍荣并没有回答，安静的客厅内只听得到略带急促的呼吸声。

“今天是我生日。”

朴珍荣叹了口气，有些变扭的躲避着林在范炽热的目光。

“我知道，那你也不能...”

“生日开心些有什么错吗？”

他打断了对方还未说完的话语。

林在范沉默了。正当朴珍荣准备转身离去时，却被人扯住了手腕，然后有些粗暴的抵在墙壁上，带有满满侵占性的吻落了下来。

“你，唔，你有病啊！”

朴珍荣用尽浑身的力气推开了这个蛮不讲理的男人，却没能离开他的怀抱。

“林在范，你别忘了，我们在冷战。”

林在范笑了笑，又是因为金有谦这小子。

“那我们热战一下我也不介意。”

说罢一个用力将人打横抱起，然后重重的摔在了床上。朴珍荣一时间有些头晕，还没等他反应过来，林在范就压了上来。

“说不过就用强？你也太暴躁了吧。”

朴珍荣嘴角噙着一丝笑意，不知是讽刺还是嘲笑。

“那你就别给反应。”

三两下剥光了身下人的衣服，直驱主题，埋下头一口咬住胸前的一颗红樱。

“嗯...”

朴珍荣舒服的扬起了脖颈，呻吟声毫无遮拦的飘散出来。

林在范一只手搁着内裤抚摸逗弄着恋人半抬头的性器，另一只手从侧延伸向沟壑的深处。

“家，家里没有润滑液。”

待到时机成熟时，他一把扯下碍眼的那层布，两根手指刺入了滚烫的肉穴里。

“那就用你的体液润滑。”

男人熟练的套弄着逐渐挺立起来的男根，似有似无的舔舐着身下人的耳廓，挑逗着他的敏感点。没过多久朴珍荣低吟一声射了出来，液体顺着小腹向侧边留下，林在范弓起身子色情的蹭了蹭有些疲软的性器，舌头轻轻勾勒着液体流下的痕迹，目光紧紧盯着他，满是精液的手向后方探去。有了液体的润滑，紧涩的后穴也变得松软了许多，他抽出手指，换上了那根早已硬的发紫的东西。

“啊，疼！”

事实证明朴珍荣并没有做好准备，还未从高潮的余温中回过神来，就被长驱直入的硬物撑得满满的，撕裂般的疼痛延伸至头皮。

今晚的林在范异常生猛。平时在情事上从来不会强迫自己的他今天竟然来了出霸王强上弓。刚插进来他就开始了剧烈的运动，似乎完全无视了朴珍荣的惊叫，这场性事倒像是他在发泄不满的情绪般。

“在，在范哥，慢点。”

朴珍荣被他的动作顶的说不出话，只能喘息着向他求饶。

“现在知道叫哥了？你不是也挺喜欢的？”

林在范冲着他痞痞一笑，下身的动作反而更快了。

朴珍荣有些痴迷的望着他充斥着情欲的双眸，剥开他额前微微沾湿的碎发，勾起他的脖子与他深吻。晃动的两具躯体预示着这场性交的激烈，林在范撑着恋人的大腿根部，大开大合的操弄着紧致的肉穴，精准的顶弄着里面的敏感点。疼痛逐渐被快感所取代，微启的薄唇撤出晶亮的银丝，毫无遮拦的呻吟声从口中溢出。林在范咬住他的下唇，灵活的舔弄吮吸着，试图用低俗的话语勾起更深层的欲望。

“珍荣，你下面，好紧好热，一直在吸我。”

“口是心非的小东西，小嘴还一开一合的欢迎我呢。”

“嘶，这么用力，是想夹断我吗？”

“真想就这样操你一辈子。”

朴珍荣最受不了他在床上说这种色情的话语，脸颊羞红的转过头去，轻生嘟囔了句流氓。

“你说什么？这就流氓了？哥让你看看更流氓的。”

林在范重新低下头噙住他的双唇，身下动作更快更深的做着最后的冲刺。朴珍荣被堵住了嘴，呜呜的呻吟声伴着鼻音飘了出来。最后的几下抽插中林在范一记深顶将滚烫的液体喷射在了最深处，激的朴珍荣抖了抖身子。

林在范双臂撑在两侧停留了片刻，性器抽出时一股液体顺着嫩肉流了出来，打湿了床单，留下了一片水渍。

朴珍荣有些疲倦的闭上了双眼，空气中一瞬间又安静了下来，粗重的喘息声格外刺耳。

“对不起。”

过了许久，林在范侧身躺了下来，满含歉意的对朴珍荣说。

“我看到你和金有谦那么亲近，我忍不住，所以...”

“哥，你在吃醋？”

朴珍荣打断了他的话，反问道。

“嗯。”

林在范毫不避讳，声音中又包含些委屈的成分。

“不会了。”

“以后我只对你一个人笑。”

朴珍荣轻轻搂住男人宽厚的肩膀，笑着说。

 

END


End file.
